justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
C’mon VS. ThatPOWER
|artist= VS. ft. |year=2013 |mode=Battle |dg= VS. |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm= |nosm= |pc=Blue VS. Red |gc=Light Blue VS. Purple |lc= |mashup= |alt= |nowc = CmonVSThatPowerBAT |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2)}} "C’mon VS. #thatPOWER" is a Battle on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is the panda (P2) from C'mon. The bandages tied around his left leg and right hand (which serves as his glove) are now blue, and his dollar-sign necklace is now purple. His fur also seems to be whiter. However, his light pink headband tied around his head and gray sleeveless jean jacket remain unchanged. P2 P2 of this battle is P2 from #thatPOWER. His skin is now white instead of grey, and his hair is now black instead of white, and his hair is also longer. However, his red visor and black suit with red lines remain the same. His glove is now purple. cmonvspowerbat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (C'Mon) cmonvspowerbat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (#thatPOWER) Background ''C'mon The background is the dress-up party with the dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table, and the crowd is frozen while dancing in place. This background originally appeared in the first part of the verses. #thatPOWER The background consists of the crazy forward coming square lights. Although this background originally appeared during the instrumental before the chorus, the lights are now purple. CmonBG.JPG|When ''C'Mon is chosen ThatPowerBG.PNG|When #thatPOWER is chosenn How It Ends ''C'mon wins: '' P1 whips out and presses a button that deactivates P2. P2 turns translucent, blue and then falters. ''#thatPOWER wins'': P1 jumps out of the screen without P2 having to do anything. P2 simply looks off at the direction P1 jumped off. CmonEnding.gif|Ending 1 (C'Mon wins) ThatPowerEnding.gif|Ending 2 (#thatPOWER wins) Trivia * C’mon VS. #thatPOWER is the second battle with a Justin Bieber song in the series. ** However, this is the only battle in which Justin Bieber is a featured artist in the song. * In the second round of #thatPOWER, the pictogram is incorrect. It displays the right move, but in a different direction. * P2 makes a pose from Electro Body Combat on the menu picture. * This battle, along with Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song and Fine China VS. Gentleman, are the only three battles in the series where both songs are on . ** This is one of the two battles from where both songs are on , the other being Fine China VS. Gentleman. Gallery Game Files Cmonvsthatpowerbat_cover_generic.png|''C’mon VS. #thatPOWER'' cmonvspowerbat_coach_1_win.png|''C'Mon'' transition coach cmonvspowerbat_coach_2_win.png|''#thatPOWER'' transition coach In-Game Screenshots Cmonwins.png|''C'mon'' Wins! Thatpowerwins.png|''#thatPOWER'' Wins! Cmon.png|Gameplay (C'mon) Thatpower.png|Gameplay (#thatPOWER) ending7.png|Screenshot of ending 1 (C'Mon) ending8.png|Screenshot of ending 2 (#thatPOWER) Videos Official Music Videos Ke$ha_-_C'Mon Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - C'Mon VS thatPOWER - 5 stars Thatpower vs. C'mon (Battle Mode) Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:C'mon vs ThatPOWER es:C'mon vs ThatPOWER Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Battles Category:Medium Songs Category:Medhi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl